Edward Scissorhands
Edward is the second son of Xellesia and Darken Scissorhands. His childhood wasn't happy because his parents always wanted to make him evil and loved his big brother more. Eddie was the sensitive one in the family. Soon all the evil in the family house and the emotions burning inside of him collided and thus, the psycho was born. Alex saw his past, which he didn't remember, and saw his killer side. He was a rapist and a serial killer. His victims were brutally murdered and after every killing he cut his wrists open because he was suffering, too. A strong hit in the head with a brick from one of his victims caused his memory loss. Eddie was caught by the police and put in Elijah Smith's madhouse. He continued cutting himself until one night his psycho self came back and escaped. Then Edward found himself around Hogwarts. Poor boy was so confused when the psycho went away that he turned into a ghost. Then he met Pepsi and Alex. He fell inlove with the first one and started following her. He wore black, she wore black and together they were a perfect sad couple. Ed showed her his romantic side, sang to her and even took her to the moon. However, her heart was too cold to keep him there and one day Pepsi split up with him. Edward was even sadder and started cutting again. (Later, she would call him to take care of her daughter Scarlet when Oliver died). A small visit from his big brother made things even worse for him. However, he stayed in the castle and roamed around the corridors. Then he met his first true enemy - Ronnie Radke. Eddie despised him because he took his place and his girlfriend. But Ed was nice and sweet and didn't do anything about it. He found solace in the arms of Skylar Samuels. She was a newbie vampire and liked playing around. Thus she made him happy again. However, she soon dumped him for Oliver Socks and Ed was sad again. He was so sad that he turned into a psycho once more. He had impregnated Sky before they break up and he was expecting a child. However, Oliver didn't allow him to go near Skylar and so Eddie had a chance with the baby after it was born and Skylar didn't want it. He took care of little Aria all by himself and taught her to be nice. But one day he was so cray that he kidnapped Pepsi, Draco, Alex, Cedric and Oliver, and locked them in the dungeons where he made them his dolls. He first raped Draco, and then tried to do the same to Pepsi and Alex but he could only touch them on inappropriate places before they knocked his lights out when Pepsi turned into a kitsune and released herself from the chains he held them with. Eddie did all this in front of his daughter which kind of confused her but she grew not remembering any of this. Then he met Claire. She was perfect for him and soon they became a couple. They left Hogwarts together when Maggie kicked them out, and started a life in CWS. However, there they didn't know each other. His life in CWS was very difficult for some time. First he was taken against his will on this trip where he has to find his ex-friends' friends, and then he was going to have a baby with Sky. He took great care of his at the time girlfriend, pampered her and slept by her side in Ian Somerhalder's house. He even found a job at a recording studio, and wrote his last will just in case he dies before little Aria was born. This was a smart choice since the others always made fun of him and joked around with his sensitive soul. Once they put a spell on Eddie so that he would think he was hugging Skylar but it was, in fact, a roasted pig. He started eating it in his sleep and when he woke up, Draco told him he had eaten Sky. Eddie was so desperate and sad that Oliver drank his blood and killed him. He came back from the dead when the zombie apocalypse happened. Jake Malik liked his ass so much that he called the Charmed ones to resurrect Eddie. Then he was so grateful that he allowed Jake to have sex with him and became his boyfriend. The vampire helped him get back on his feet and even made Ian buy him an apartment. However, Eddie's money were with Skylar and he was broke. So he went to the Charmed witches and asked for their help. Buffy Summers gladly helped him but warned him there would be consequences. Edward was okay with that, and as soon as he went home he started finding money everywhere around the apartment. However, in the meantime he had found a girl who was really into him - Valya. She drew his beautiful young face and took him to her house to have sex with him. She was into a S&M relationship and so she gagged him and started playing with Eddie. But then there was another surprise - Valya turned out to be Gollum. Eddie almost had a heart attack but managed to escape. Then he met Draco who was afraid of him but took him to Lexie and Cormac's house. There he met their pets and Polly the parrot who didn't like Eddie and just shat on him while calling him Hitler. Eddie escaped this hell,as well, but Draco soon showed up on his doorstep asking for help (police was after him due to him having sex on one of the police's cars). The blonde was no longer afraid of Eddie raping him so he stayed with him. Apart from always looking for food and wanting to spend all of Eddie's newfound money, Draco was nice. Until little Aria showed interest in being with her father. Then Draco showed his natural (from daddy) pedo side which enraged Eddie so much that he tried to kill him a few times but with no luck. The consequences from the money spell soon showed up. Edward was arrested for robbing a bank. Draco, however, didn't leave him like that, and showed up with the whole group of friends and got him out of jail.Eddie was thankful but also happy because Draco left him to live with Alex and now Eddie was able to take Aria to his apartment safely without any pedos around.